Here We Go Again
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Amy and the girls are back! It's been three years since their first visit, and the boy's last selling year. The girls are determined to make it count
1. Third Times The Charm

"Come on Cass, please?" I begged my friend Cassidy. We sat in the basement thinking of what we could do. Three years ago it was obvious, we'd pop in newsies and stare for an hour and a half. That was three years ago, when we actually had gone back in time to see them, and consiquently, fell in love. Oh yes, every year since we've tried to go back but it never happened. "No Amy, if the universe wanted us to go back, it would have sent us all ready." Cassidy stated. Alex shrugged, "third times the charm." I gestured wildly at Alex, "exactly, one more try and I'll never pester you about it again." I stated. Cassidy looked at me, "promise?" She asked. I nodded, "promise." She sighed, "alright."

We all sat down on the couch and listen to Racetrack's intro. Thalia leaned in to me and I stroked the back of her head. When Mush came on, Alex didn't squeal with glee. When Jack came on, Cassidy looked like she had been stabbed. "That's my cigar." Thalia sang exactly when Race did. "You'll steal another." I whispered. "Hey bummers we got work to do." Cassidy sang. "Since when did you become me mudder?" Alex sang with a chuckle. As the movie continued we brightened. Then, when all the voices started, by then we were dancing like we used too. So much that I didn't feel the original rumble underneath our feet. When the wind started to howl did I look out the window and smile. "Guys!" I yelled, "the house is spinning!" Cassidy smiled. We all fell on to the couch, "Guys! We're actually going back!" Thalia cried over the wind and the rumbling.

Then it all stopped, and we looked up. We were tossed in an alleyway in Manhattan. "Girls," Alex grinned, "we're not in Virginia any more!" We cheered and danced around when Cassidy smiled at me, "I guess the third time is the charm."

**A/N: and here we have a sequal, I highly suggest you read the first one.**


	2. A Reunion

"Wait, guys be quiet." Thalia said. We were and heard, "EXTRA EXTRA FAN FAVORITE POISONED." Cassidy was on the verge of crying, "Jack!" She cried. I smiled, "guys I have an idea. Alex, your going to ask to buy a pape from Jack, me and Thalia will hid in the next alley way over, and Cass, on my signal, you'll hop on his back. Saavy?" I finished. The girls nodded and ran into position

While I watched from the alleyway, Alex strode up, "can I buy a pape mister?" She asked with a smile. Jack smirked and handed her one. "have we met before?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Alex shook her head, the were at the alley way, Thalia and I popped out of our hiding spot. Cassidy hopped onto his back, "what the?!" he said. I laughed, "miss us Jacky boy?" I asked with a smirk. Jack stared at us in amazment, "Alex? Thalia? Amy?" He looked over his shoulder, "Cass?" Cassidy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jack twirled her around. "Awwwww." we all said. Jack looked us over, "Alex, Mush is going to be so glad to see you, Thals, Race can start bettin' again." Thalia stopped him there, "Racetrack Higgins gave up betting, for me?" Jack nodded. Thalia looked like she was going to break down. I threw my arm over her shoulder. Jack looked at me, "and Spot," I looked at Jack, "no need to tell me Jack, I already know he's moved on." Jack shook his head, "Spot hasn't been the same since you left." I shook my head, "are the boys at Tibby's?" Jack nodded, "we should head over." the girls and I nodded, Cassidy and Jack walked hand in hand, while the others fangirled. I thought about what Jack said, he was just trying to make me feel better. I concluded.

When we stepped into Tibby's the girls and I hid in the booth behind the rest of the guys. Mush and Race were leaving, when Thalia called out, "hey Race." Race stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Thalia. She got up and they hugged and then made out for a little bit. "Get a room!" I yelled at them. Thalia stuck her tounge out at me. Race grabbed Thals wrist and dragged her out the door. Mush grabbed Alex and they left. "I'm going to go sit with Jack, you mind?" I shook my head. she went over, "I just had an idea!" Cassidy stopped, "what?" I smirked "remember how Jack said Spot hasn't been the same?" she nodded. "well we'll hold a get together in the lodging house, hide me, tell him I was in the bathroom or something and check his reaction." Cassidy nodded, "Boots!" I called. the younger newsie came up, "tell Spot to come to the lodging house tomorrow. Tell him Jack needs to meet him." Boots nodded and ran off, "this is going to be one hell of a reunion." I chuckled.


End file.
